


Innocent Enthusiasm

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nekoma Chat Shenanigans, Omega!Yaku, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Yaku was perfectly happy with no-one knowing he was an omega. He was also perfectly happy not ever going through a heat thanks to suppressants.And then the wet dream happened. The wet dream that Lev also had. And so Yaku now has to deal with his confused feelings for his kouhai whilst Lev seems oblivious to how his innocent enthusiasm for everything sends Yaku insane...in a good way.It's amazing what can happen in the span of a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote 17K.
> 
> I think I have a problem.

_He felt hot, like his blood was singing. Every movement, every thrust deeper into him sent sparks through him. His arms ached from keeping him from slamming his face into the bed, his knees buckled under the pressure. Hands gripped his hips, holding him steady._  
  
_"There! Right there--please, please keep..." his voice trailed off as a string of broken moans and gasps left his lips._  
  
_The thrusts came faster, rougher, the finesse stripped away as bare as he was on his hands and knees. He was at his alpha's mercy, the sweet release only to be granted when he saw fit._  
  
_"Are you close?" The soft but recognisable voice came. He could feel them caging him against the bed, easy to do so with their large frame. Teeth scraped at his shoulder, not hard enough to bite but enough to make him whine._  
  
_"Yes, yes yes I am." He blurted out, feeling the thrust slow. "Please--"_  
  
_There was no response at first, but his begging was cut off by an abrupt roll of hips, cock plunging deeper into him. The thick knot entered him, pulling him wider still. He let out a cry as his knees trembled. An arm wrapped around him, holding him up and still as the alpha rocked his hips slowly._  
  
_"There." The whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. "You're stuffed with your alpha's knot now Morisuke."_  
  
_His mind was foggy as he tipped on the edge of pleasure. He felt full, pulled taught as lips pressed against his neck._  
  
_"You haven't..." He murmured._  
  
_"I know." He could feel the devious grin against his skin. "Beg for it."_  
  
_He shuddered, his heart was thundering in his chest as he tried to find the words. He rocked his hips back a little, another string of gasps leaving his lips as his body felt impossibly full._  
  
_"Please...please Lev."_  
  
_"Please what?"_  
  
_He swallowed. "Please can I--"_

The blaring of the alarm clock startled Yaku awake. His heart was racing as he slammed his palm onto the button. He blinked furiously as he took in the surroundings; his bedroom. His plain, empty of any  company, bedroom. The sun was filtering through the blinds, the clock read six am.

"What the fuck was that?" He breathed, rubbing his face. He had been sweating, but that was the least of his worries. He furrowed his eyebrows as he dared to reach under the covers. Not only did he have a case of morning wood, but his sheets were damp.

This wasn't happening.

"No...no no no." He sighed, rolling out of bed and stumbling over to the wall calendar. According to the neatly crossed off days of the month so far, he wasn't due for another week. He took a moment to breathe. It was far too early in the morning to deal with the number of questions he had for himself.

He was used to his body throwing curve balls, it all started in his first year after all with the whole 'early-presenting' saga. He had combated it since then by taking suppressants and wearing far too much body spray. He had made it onto Nekoma’s volleyball team without anyone finding out he was an omega. Of course _that_ all came crashing down during their second year training camp when Kuroo just had to ask him about it during a game of truth or dare.

It was very alpha of Kuroo to out him like that but Yaku didn't hold it against him. He got his revenge by hiding ice cubes in Kuroo's futon so he could find out what it felt like to wake up with cold, wet sheets for once. They never mentioned it again.

This curve-ball however, had spikes attached.

Yaku didn't have wet dreams. He just _didn't_. This came out of nowhere with no explanation. And that was before he even addressed _who_ was featured in it.

He could understand it if it had been Kuroo, or maybe even Suga. He knew they were alphas and he had plenty of friendly _normal_ conversations with them. But no, this had been Lev. His stupid, over-enthusiastic kouhai who took it upon himself to always point out how he was 'vertically challenged'.

It was still too early to try and work out where this was all coming from.

Settling for the fact he would probably never get an explanation, he decided a shower was in order. He felt all kinds of gross after waking up in _that_ state.

The dream slipped from his mind as he fell into his routine of getting ready for the day ahead. He glanced at his phone as he popped the daily pill into his mouth. Kuroo had texted him at an ungodly hour of the morning asking if pigeons had feelings, Kai asked if he wanted to go to the movies that weekend and there were thirty messages in Nekoma's group chat.

Rolling his eyes, he scanned the messages of lunacy, most of them were Yamamoto and Inuoka bickering about something. Kenma was dragged into it when Inuoka posted a cat meme and tagged him. Kuroo got offended that Inuoka didn't think of _him_ when he saw it. Kai just reacted with laughing emojis as Yamamoto posted a cat with a derp face and said it was Kuroo.

All in all, the team was functioning as normal.

Before he put his phone away, another message popped up in the group chat. It was from Lev.

**TheRussianAce:** _Hey I had a weird dream last night (_ _⊙_ ___ _☉_ _)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Oh? Weird as in scary weird or weird as in what the fuck weird?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Both? Kind of? I had sex in it._

Yaku swallowed. This wasn't happening.

**TheActualAce:** _Dude, you had a wet dream. Never had one?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Wet? What was wet about it?_

**CobraKai:** _Guys plz. It's too early for this._

**ShibaInu:** _Wet dream? Was she hot? ;)_

**CobraKai:** _Inuoka plz._

Yaku couldn't help himself. For one, Kai sounded like he was in physical pain at having to deal with this when Kuroo didn't exactly nip it in the bud to begin with.

**DemonSenpai:** _It's 7 in the morning, can we at least save it for after first period?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Hey bitch you never answered my text!_

**DemonSenpai:** _Pigeons don't have feelings. There, consider it answered._

**ShibaInu:** _Whaaaaaa, I didn't get that text (;Д;)_

**CobraKai:** _You don't want Tetsurou's 2 am texts. Trust me._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Fuck you guys, Bokuto enjoys them. (_ _￣_ _ω_ _￣_ _)_

**PuddingHead:** _He's the only one probably._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Hey now!_

**TheRussianAce:** _Guys we never solved the mystery of my weird dream (⊃‿⊂)_

**TheActualAce:** _Do we have to? Like you just woke up with a hard-on, big whoop. Happens to the rest of us plenty of times._

**CobraKai:** _Tora plz. Stahp._

Yaku closed the messaging app. He was done with that melting pot of chaos for now. He could catch up on the train if he was so inclined but it certainly left him feeling slightly odd. Apparently, Lev had a weird dream too. The fact the idiot didn't realise it was a wet dream just said it all really.

He just hoped that the idiot wasn't still going on about it by the time practice started later.

 

* * *

 

 

If you asked Yaku, he found the fascination with the alignments utterly stupid. He hated it really. The idea that his body was different and somehow made him inferior just made his temper simmer. The biology classes were the worst, hearing about how needy omegas got in heat, how the _only_ thing that eased it was an alpha, the complete erasure of the third alignment of betas. He had always secretly hoped he was a beta, sadly that blessing was only passed down in certain gene pools that he wasn't part of.

He had stopped focusing a while ago in these lessons. Most of his peers had presented so they didn't exactly need a lesson in what their bodies did. It never hurt to be informed of course, but he barely paid attention to anything relating to alphas.

It wasn't like he was going to be courting one anytime soon.

"Sensei," A student raised her hand. Yaku raised an eyebrow. "would a fully matured omega be able to mate with a newly presented alpha?"

Their teacher hummed in thought for a split second. "In theory, yes. Biologically speaking there's not much difference between a fully matured alpha and a newly presented one." He paused, letting the scribble of pencils against paper fill the air. "However, that's only half the process. Mates emotionally and mentally invest themselves in one another as we covered last week. So a fully matured omega would be settled in their alignment, they know how to hold themselves and what they're comfortable with. A newly presenting alpha though would have no experience of a rut, and unless they were already close to their omega, would feel overwhelmed at the feelings that come with mating."

Another student raised their hand. "So, what you're saying is, the omega would have to guide their alpha through it - in that scenario at least."

"Correct."

Yaku rolled his eyes. What good was an alpha who was supposed to take control if they had to be guided through it anyway?

"So should the omega find a new mate?" The second student asked.

The teacher shrugged. "That's up to the omega." He raised an eyebrow at the reaction of some students. "Regardless of heat cycles, it comes down to consent. If the omega wants it, they will accept it."

Kuroo snorted, Yaku glared at him, already sensing he was going to stay something incredibly stupid. "Playing devil's advocate," he said, summoning the attention of the class "what if the omega is rejecting their alignment?"

Their teacher folded his arms across his chest. "Elaborate?"

"Say the omega is fully matured and all that, but they've never mated. What should an alpha do if they go into heat?"

"That’s a matter of consent, not their alignment." The teacher stated firmly. "Under no circumstances should an alpha force themselves on an omega, just like under no circumstances should _anyone_ force themselves onto someone for sex."

Kuroo nodded. "Got it."

Yaku wanted to hit him with a chair. The class continued without many more questions. Thankfully it was the last period of the day so Yaku could corner Kuroo as soon as most of their peers filed out of the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" He hissed, mindful of the few students still lingering.

"What was what about?" Kuroo smiled sweetly.

"The 'omegas rejecting their alignment' thing?"

Kuroo finished packing his bag. "It was an innocent question Morisuke." His smile faded a little. "I wasn't referring to you don’t worry."

Yaku barred his way out of the room. "Like hell am I believing that." He grunted. "You know I’ve never--"

"And I offered three times, every time you said no." Kuroo stated bluntly, keeping his voice low. "I was simply asking sensei if there was something else I should be doing as _your friend_ to help alleviate the stresses of your heat."

Yaku felt his face heating up. He felt slightly guilty for thinking the worst of Kuroo. "Fine...I get it."

Kuroo patted his head. "I don’t think any less of you, I just...worry."

"Worry?"

Kuroo gestured for them to start walking to practice. As they walked the slightly quieter hallway towards the sports complex, Kuroo carried on his train of thought.

"I worry you're shutting yourself down too much." He murmured. "Most omegas by their third year have had at least _one_ encounter, even if it's not a bonding one. You've not had _any_."

"So?"

"So, what happens when you go to college? Are you really gonna take your first heat surrounded by people you don't know?" Kuroo's tone was soft, it reminded Yaku of the hushed conversations in their first year about the subject. "I'm not saying lose it for the sake of it, just...consider that there are alphas here - and in other teams - that you've known a damn lot longer than the people you'll be with next year."

Yaku snorted. "I guess you have a small point."

Kuroo chuckled. "So, ideas for practice today?"

"Practice receives would be my first thought." He sighed, thankful the conversation had steered to something much more normal. "Maybe run through some new formations of middle blockers and...hm maybe I should coach Shibayama some more..."

They reached the gym to find most of the team already warming up. Kuroo scanned the room briefly before sighing loudly.

"Goddammit Tora you were meant to make sure Kenma got here."

Yamamoto rolled his eyes. "He said he would catch up."

"Likely story." Kuroo hummed. "I'll go and find him," he turned to Yaku "tell Nekomata I'll be like five minutes."

Yaku nodded, proceeding to the club room to change. He passed Nekomata on his way and relayed the message. Their coach was rarely surprised anymore that Kenma was 'late' to practice, but as he was their star setter and no-one really came close to him in terms of skill, he had to lump it.

By the time Yaku made it back to the gym, the team had finished warming up and were beginning to get restless. Kai sighed as he tried to keep a lid on things until Kuroo returned with their setter.

"I still haven't figured it out though." Lev pouted, Inuoka laughed.

"Dude, you're not meant to _figure out_ wet dreams. Just embrace them." He nudged Lev's side. "Tora's an expert in that."

"I'm a what in what now?" Yamamoto scowled, suspecting that him being mentioned was a bad thing.

"Wet dreams." Inuoka supplied.

"Ah yes!" Yamamoto puffed out his chest in pride. Yaku inwardly groaned. "Don't think too hard on it, it doesn't _mean_ anything."

Lev appeared to consider it, looking between the two of them with this thoughtful expression on his face. Yaku felt a little bad for him being so simple-minded.

"So tell us about it," Inuoka urged "was she hot?"

Lev furrowed his eyebrows. "She...wasn't a girl?"

There was a pause. Yaku could almost hear the cogs whirling inside everyone's heads. Yamamoto cleared his throat, trying to hide the smirk behind a cough. Inuoka let out a low whistle. Yaku hazarded a glance to Kai who seemed either unfazed or just plain done with this entire conversation.

"What does _that_ mean?" Fukunaga broke the silence.

Yamamoto's smirk was hard to hide now that the question had been asked. "Lev, did you by any chance hear the word 'alpha' during this dream?"

"Yes?"

Yaku wanted to die on the spot. He knew where this was headed, and he was pretty sure Kai did too.

"Oh boy." Yamamoto was perilously close to breaking into laughter. "Lev, my boy, you're in for a wild ride."

"What does it mean?" Lev asked, still clueless.

The conversation was quickly halted as Kuroo dragged Kenma into the gym. "Right! Now I have our setter, we can--why is everyone quiet?"

Yaku was pretty sure he had never been so happy to see their dumb captain as he was in that moment.

"They were continuing their conversation from this morning." Kai replied, his tone practically screaming with how done he was. "But we can forget about it for now."

Kuroo snorted. "A'ight then. Let's get to it."

Welcoming the distraction from the lewd conversation, Yaku immediately sought out their libero-in-training Shibayama. Yaku felt confident in leaving the team's libero tasks to this kouhai, he almost saw some of himself in the younger. The highlight of it all was that Shibayama didn't argue with his seniors and Yaku could afford to not think about anything else.

As he watched Shibayama trying to receive the serves sent his way by Kai and Fukunaga, he became painfully aware of another stupid conversation on the other side of the gym. It was hard _not_ to hear Yamamoto recounting it to Kuroo. He had to admit, he was slightly curious about Lev's dream, not curious enough to ask of course, but curious nonetheless.

"Don't throw yourself at the floor on first instinct." He instructed. "Face-planting the floor does fuck all if you need to get back on your feet in a hurry."

"Y-Yes!" Shibayama replied, nodding as Kai took another ball out of the basket.

"Step into it and crouch down." Yaku demonstrated, leaning to his right and sinking down, his left leg outstretched to keep him balanced. "That way you can spring up as soon as the ball bounces up and be ready for the counter."

Shibayama nodded. As the ball hurtled over the net he tried exactly the same movement. Yaku nodded in approval even if he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Once you've mastered it standing still," he said, offering a hand to the younger "you can try doing it whilst in motion." He helped him stand up. "Karasuno's libero is rather good at it."

"Nishinoya?"

"The very same." Yaku allowed himself to smile slightly. "That entire team is a melting pot of weird and wonderful."

"Can you do it though?"

Yaku snorted. "Of course!" He made his way to the centre of the court, nodding to Kai through the net. "Don't hold back now!"

"Like I ever would with you." Kai replied.

He watched as the ball was bounced a few times, he could feel the eyes of not only Shibayama but several of the others on him as Kai served the ball from the back line. He watched it soar over the net, moving to meet it. He didn't _have_ to sink as low as he did, but he wanted to make a point. As his knee brushed the gym floor, the ball hit his forearms and rebounded into the air. Despite the fact he'd never do it in a match, he proceeded to spring up and spike it to the other side.

"And that's how you get a foul for playing the ball when you're a libero." He remarked. "But you get my point."

Shibayama smiled. "Yeah, stay on your feet so you can be ready for the next attack."

"Precisely." Yaku smiled back. "You're catching on quickly."

The compliment caught the younger off guard but he nodded. Yaku told him to take a break as he resigned himself to finding out what Kuroo wanted to make the regulars suffer through that day.

"We're doing a practice match?" Kenma asked, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "Why?"

Kuroo patted his head. "Because you and Lev still need to perfect your timing and the best way to do that is put you in a match."

"Great."

"Okay, so me, Tora and Kai will be on one side. The rest of you are with Yaku."

"What?" Yaku put his hands on his hips." Why am I singled out here?"

Kuroo grinned. "Because you're the demon senpai and therefore the best person to restore order if they start bickering."

They didn't waste time arguing, Yaku simply allowed the others to organise themselves around him. Inuoka seemed at a loss until Yaku told him to act as their other wing spiker. God only knew how the others would work without a setter.

Kai served the first ball, and for the first few rounds of play, things were looking promising. Kenma, despite his complaining, was on form that day and Lev had nothing to complain about. Kuroo and Yamamoto certainly put Yaku through his paces as libero but it was nothing particularly difficult or strenuous.

Then the bickering started.

"What was that?" Lev asked, gesturing to the ball that had soared over his head and bounced out of play.

"You didn't stretch far enough." Kenma shrugged.

"I did! You were too early."

Yaku exhaled heavily. "Hey cut it out." He grunted, standing between them. "You were doing well until that point."

"That ball was so high that even Yaku-san standing on my shoulders wouldn't have gotten it!"

Yaku didn't even hesitate as he round-house kicked Lev in the back. "I said cut it out!"

From the other side of the net, Kuroo and Yamamoto tried to hide their laughter, both getting a glare from Yaku in return.

"Right," he turned to Lev "get the ball and give it to Inuoka to serve." He turned to Kenma but didn't say anything, getting mad at Kenma only made him double down on his stubbornness.

Play restarted and normality resumed. Kenma seemed to focus more and that in turn helped Lev make more spikes. As the well-oiled machine of Nekoma came to life, Yaku noted Lev's tendency to forget they even had a libero. He'd overstretch to try and block a ball and nearly fall over in the process.

"Hey, don't pull your arm out your socket trying to block things, I do exist y'know."

Lev glanced over his shoulder at Yaku, a sheepish grin on his face. "How could I forget Yaku-san? You're so loud it's impossible."

Kuroo's loud, obnoxious laugh made Yaku seriously reconsider his level of concern for his kouhai's wellbeing. Kenma was clutching his stomach trying to hold in his laughter so there was clearly no setting occurring now. Yamamoto spiked the ball anyway, sending it straight at Yaku. To any sane person it was obvious the Yaku would be the best person to receive it.

Lev, of course, was not a sane person.

What should've been a straight forward play ended up with Yaku flat on his back and Lev landing on top of him, the ball bouncing away.

Kuroo's laugh broke the heavy silence. Yaku could feel his rage building as Lev looked down at him, arms caging him against the floor. Green eyes showed amusement at the situation but there was something else in his expression. Almost like recognition. Like they had been in this positon before.

"Get off me." Yaku uttered, trying to keep his thoughts squarely on volleyball and _not_ the dream he woke up in the middle of. "Now."

Lev swallowed, not moving immediately. He was watching Yaku intently. There was a heaviness in the air as Yaku inhaled, ready to start yelling, but the scent that caught his nose made his throat go dry.

_Oh hell no_.

"Lev Haiba get the fuck off me." He uttered again.

The stern tone seemed to permeate through Lev's brain this time. He scrambled off his senior and offered his hand to the other. Yaku didn't take it. Getting to his feet, he straightened his shirt and met Kuroo's gaze through the net. The captain seemed to get the vibe that Yaku would murder their kouhai if he could get away with it.

"Alright, let's go for another few rounds." Kuroo declared. "and then we can call it."

Trying to forget about what just happened, Yaku threw himself into the game. It was far from a perfect game but it stopped anyone saying anything stupid, at least for a little while. Once the club formalities were taken care of, they were dismissed by Nekomata. Yaku made a beeline for the club room, he just wanted to go home and take a shower.

"So Yakkun~" Kuroo's cheery voice startled him as he collected his things. "Trying to sneak off without even saying bye to your teammates?"

"Shut the hell up." He hissed, glancing over and confirming that it was only Kuroo and no added extras. "It's just been a long fucking day."

"How so?" Kuroo leaned against the door-frame, barring his exit.

Yaku wasn't about to tell Kuroo about his wet dream. That was not happening in the club room of all places. "It's just been a long day alright?"

A raised eyebrow was the initial response. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Yaku didn't expect to get off that easily, but he took the opportunity and ran with it. He could ignore everything until the next morning. He didn't _have_ to open the group chat after all.

Of course, he did anyway, because the look of recognition in Lev's eyes had made him more curious.

**TheRussianAce:** _guys you never told me what my dream meant_ _╥﹏╥_

**PuddingHead:** _Are you seriously going on about that still?_ _  
_

**TheRussianAce:** _ಥ_ಥ_

**TheActualAce:** _Lev, Buddy, Friend, my sweet kouhai...did you not ever pay attention in biology?_

**ShibaInu:** _Tbh we haven’t got to THAT part yet. It's just 'this is an alpha gene and this is an omega one'._

**TheActualAce:** _OH. RIGHT. HE DOESNT KNOW?_

**PuddingHead:** _Stop yelling I can hear you three blocks away._ _(lll-ω-)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Lev doesn't know about the dream theory?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Dream theory?_

_CobraKai renamed the conversation: "Do not open in front of parents"_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _ಠ‿↼_

**TheActualAce:** _Alright. Here's the theory Lev. You dream about the one you bang._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _（_ _´∀_ _｀）_ _Tora plz_

**ShibaInu:** _That's just a normal wet dream dude..._

**TheActualAce:** _Nah this is like, soulmate stuff now. Apparently some alphas dream about the omega they're gonna bang_

**TheRussianAce:** _Does that mean the omega dreams about their alpha?_

**TheActualAce:** _Yeah? Idk man never happened to me. ┐(_ _￣ヘ￣_ _)┌_

**CobraKai:** _Why do you ask Lev? Did you know the person you were...'banging’?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Yeah!_

Yaku swallowed. His literature essay had been abandoned as soon as the conversation whirled into life. He wanted to be blissfully ignorant, he wanted to shut his phone off and ignore it all. But he kept reading anyway.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Hold up. Remember, it's just a theory. Don't get carried away._

**CobraKai:** _Agreed. It's just superstition. After all, Kuroo never said he dreamt about Tsukishima._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Don't drag Kei into this. But yeah, no I didn't have any weird dreams like that._

**PuddingHead:** _Not beforehand anyway..._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Kenma plz (⋟_ _﹏_ _⋞)_

**TheActualAce:** _So basically Lev, it might mean something, it might mean nothing. Don't worry about it. The most it could be is an indication of your alignment._

**TheRussianAce:** _Ah, okay. Gotchya~, thankyou everyone (◕_ _ㅁ_ _◕✿)_

Yaku let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if the theory held water. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to hold water or not. He set his phone down and tried to think about his essay. His mind wasn't having any of that though. He kept thinking back to the incident at practice, the way Lev's eyes had gazed at him intently. The subtle smell of an alpha's scent that lingered in the air between them. There was no way Lev could've known he was an omega, not with the suppressants he took, but the look of recognition said it all to Yaku.

He had been the one in Lev's dream.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this now that he had entertained the thought properly. Between the conversation with Kuroo before practice and the dream itself, he felt conflicted. There was no doubt in his mind that he didn't have feelings for Lev. No there was none of that happening here. But the idea of it didn't seem atrocious. If Lev was less irritating and more mature, then _maybe_ he'd consider it.

Glancing to his calendar, he noted he had another five days until his heat was supposed to hit. In reality it just meant he had to take double the dose of suppressants and rest more. He wondered if Lev was heading towards his first rut.

He slapped his face. He didn't need to be thinking of Lev like that in his awake state.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Lips were warm against his neck. Fingers skimmed over his bare chest. his body felt like it was on fire as he lay there. Green eyes gazed down at him, roving over his body before meeting his gaze. He parted his lips to say something, but Lev stole a kiss instead. The kisses continued as he left a trail down Yaku's chest, pausing as he reached the waistband of his shorts._  
  
_Yaku didn't say anything, a gasp left him as Lev's lips mouthed at the bulge, green eyes watching his reaction as he slipped a hand up the inside of his thigh--_

The harsh buzzing of the alarm clock snapped him awake. He turned it off and simply lay staring at the ceiling of his room.

This was a development he hadn't been expecting.

Before he even left his bed, he looked at his phone to see what had happened whilst he was asleep.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _So if pigeons don't have feelings, what about cats?_

**CobraKai:** _Kuro its 6am. Why._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Hey this is serious stuff_

**PuddingHead:** _Leave the stray cat alone. He doesn't want to go home with you_

**CobraKai:** _Do I want to know why he's leaving your house at 6am?_

**PuddingHead:** _Dumbass fell asleep here last night._

**TheRussianAce:** _Waaah you had a sleepover and I wasn't invited ಥ_ಥ_

**ShibaInu:** _Dw Lev I wasn't invited either ಥ_ಥ_

**PuddingHead:** _It wasn't a sleepover. He was doing his essay and then fell asleep_ _（￣_ _ε_ _￣）_

**DemonSenpai:** _Just Once I'd like to wake up and not see 30 messages..._

**TheRussianAce:** _Naw Yaku-san, you love us really ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵_

**DemonSenpai:** _...(_ _ｰ_ _ｰ_ _;)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _He didn't deny it (_ _・_ _ω <)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Shut up Kuro._

**TheActualAce:** _Why the fuck is everyone awake at 6am?!_

**CobraKai:** _I ask myself this every morning these days..._

**ShibaInu:** _(_ _︶｡︶_ _✽)_

**TheRussianAce:** _Inuoka-san wake up!_

**DemonSenpai:** _He is awake you moron (¬_¬)_

**TheRussianAce:** _Don't be mean Yaku-san (;_ _･_ _∀_ _･_ _)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Lev I swear I'll make you do receiving practice all afternoon._

**TheRussianAce:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

**ShibaInu:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

**DemonSenpai:** _Kuroo you're the god damn captain!_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Yeah but ur scary at this time of the morning._ _（／_ ___ _＼）_ _Almost as scary as Kenma._

**PuddingHead:** _U wot Kuro? ಠ_ಠ_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Oh look at the time, gotta go to class~_

**DemonSenpai:** _IT'S HALF 6 IN THE MORNING_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

_CobraKai renamed the conversation: "RIP Kuroo"_

**TheActualAce:** _I went for a shower, wtf did I miss?_

Yaku closed the app. Moving sluggishly, he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He needed to clear his mind of all this nonsense with Lev, and quickly. If he was still caught up in it in a few days’ time, god only knew what would happen.

As the warm water cascaded around him, he felt his body relax. He let his mind wander as he went through his routine, what if he confronted Lev on this dream? What if he wasn't the one in Lev's dream? what if he _was_? Did they really have to act on it? Hardly. Like his teacher said; it's down to the omega to consent at the end of it.

So why did his body tense up when he thought about it?

What was it about Lev that his body reacted to? It certainly wasn't his brains or his way with words. He refused to think it was _just_ because Lev was tall. Sure he had a pretty face too but there had to be something else to him.

Maybe it was that they were polar opposites and _shouldn't_ work together. Opposites attract in some cases. Though that didn't quite feel right to Yaku.

He shut off the shower. He could hear his phone buzzing with more messages. He got out and dried himself before slipping on most of his uniform. As he was fiddling with the red tie he glanced at the message. It wasn't the group chat for once, no this was a direct message.

**From: Lev:**

_ヾ_ _(_ _＾_ _∇_ _＾_ _) Hey Yaku-san! Do I really have to do receive training today? ⊙_ _﹏_ _⊙_

Yaku left his tie undone as he replied;

_‘If you actually want to be the ace, then yes. Tora did his fair share of receive training.’_

He couldn't believe his kouhai was so set on being the ace and not actually putting the work in. He shook his head as he mulled over how lazy Lev could be. It infuriated him to a degree that someone gifted with such height and advantage in volleyball could be so god damn lazy.

**From: Lev:**

_I knooooow Yaku-san but still. It gives my chest bruises ╥_ _﹏_ _╥_

If Lev wanted to compare bruises Yaku could show him the array of marks on his chest and sides from all the swan dives he's done. Yaku quickly stopped himself writing that as a response.

_‘I'll give you bruises if you give me sass like that. Remember who you're talking to here - the god damn libero who guards your back every game!’_

He grumbled to himself as he went back to adjusting his tie. Lev would really miss him next year when Nekoma drops four or five ranks because no-one can receive a ball to save their life.

**From: Lev:**

_Gwaaaah okay_ _(-ω-ゞ_ _) I'm sorry Yaku-san!_

He really needed to talk to Kuroo about Lev's laziness. Though Kuroo was just as likely to palm him off on Yaku in return. Which reminded him of something else entirely.

_‘Oi, did you have any more 'weird dreams'?’_

As soon as he pressed send, he regretted it. Why the fuck would he ask Lev that? Lev would know he knew and if the dumbass believed Yamamoto's theory it would all be announced on the group chat.

**From: Lev:**

_Kinda? I don't remember really ╮(╯∀╰)╭_

Yaku let out an exasperated sigh. "Goddammit you lanky idiot." He shook his head.

**From: Lev:**

_Whyyyy?_ _（＾_ _ω_ _＾）_

Yaku shook his head.

_‘No reason. I'll see you at practice for that receive training. ◉‿◉’_

**From: Lev:**

_Yaku-san noooooo (;_ _﹏_ _;)_

Yaku shoved his phone in his bag to be forgotten about until he got to class. He took his suppressant for the day and finished gathering his things together for the day ahead. He found himself smiling a little as he thought about practice later. He'd be interested to see how enthusiastic Lev was.

When he met up with Kuroo and Kai ahead of class, he tried not to dwell too much on the morning's events. Kuroo looked tired to say the least but neither of them brought up him sleeping at Kenma's house. The day progressed at a snail's pace, even by Yaku's standards. His mind began wondering during their history lesson, idly thinking about this and that. Slowly, his thoughts turned to Lev and the receives training they'd be doing.

He wondered how Lev would react to knowing just how many bruises he got from being the libero.

"Yo Morisuke~" Kuroo's fingers snapped in front of his face.

Yaku came back to reality. Class had ended and they were granted a five-minute break before the last period. He glanced between Kuroo and Kai.

"Sup?"

"You were gone man," Kuroo chuckled "the group chat has been blowing the fuck up."

Kai rolled his eyes. "It has, you might wanna check."

Yaku didn't like the tone in the vice-captain's voice. He checked his phone for the dozen messages;

**TheRussianAce:** _Class is so boring I just wanna get to practice already ●_ _︿_ _●_

**ShibaInu:** _I thought you were doing receive training with Yaku today? Do you WANT to die?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Oh I am, but I don't mind~_

**TheActualAce:** _...sorry are you saying you WANT to be put through hell by Yaku -plz don't hurt me senpai ily really-_

**TheRussianAce:** _Yeah? He's our libero, who better to learn how to receive from? (☆▽☆)_

**PuddingHead:** _Okay who broke Lev._

**TheRussianAce:** _Broke? I'm fine!~_

**ShibaInu:** _You just said you want to have training with Yaku-senpai. The same senpai whose nickname is 'DemonSenpai' for a reason! Are you sure you're okay? ఠ_ఠ_

**CobraKai:** _WHY ARE YOU ALL ON YOUR PHONES IN CLASS_

**ShibaInu:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

**TheRussianAce:** _Because class is boring ಠ╭╮ಠ_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _And Yaku isn't? ಠ‿↼_

**TheRussianAce:** _No he isn't_ _（＾_ _∀_ _＾）_

**PuddingHead:** _What is wrong with this team..._

Yaku blinked a few times. He was confused to say the least and the way Kuroo was smirking at him didn't fill him with confidence.

"So Lev thinks I'm not boring?" He hummed, chuckling slightly. Their next teacher entered the room, but he managed to type out a message before she started the lesson.

**DemonSenpai:** _Oh don't worry Lev. I'll make sure it's fun. Maybe more for me than you, but fun nonetheless. ≧ω≦_

As the third-year literature lesson began and slowly turned into a long lecture that Yaku wasn't paying attention to, he snuck his phone out to see Lev had sent him a direct message.

**From: Lev**

_Yaku-saaaaaan please don't hurt me! (_ _ﾟ_ _д_ _ﾟ_ _) I meant what I said about who better to learn from!_

Yaku kept his face neutral as he divided his attention between the textbook in front of him and his phone.

_‘I won't hurt you. You're just gonna learn the hard way. And stop texting during class!’_

He was able to focus for a few minutes, picking up where the teacher was heading with her analysis of the text they had been studying. He thanked every deity out there that he read ahead a few days ago.

**From: Lev:**

_But you're texting right now (_ _・_ _ω <) can Yaku-san not stop thinking about how fun this practice is gonna be? (◕_ _ㅁ_ _◕✿)_

Yaku almost couldn't believe Lev was being the little punk he was. Almost. This was Lev after all, the sassy half-Russian kouhai that had this strange place in Yaku's heart.

He didn't just think that. Nope.

_‘I'll whoop your ass so hard if you sass me again.’_

The reply was almost instantaneous, Yaku wondered what the hell Lev's teacher was doing if they didn't know this was happening. Then again, his own teacher seemed oblivious.

**From: Lev:**

_（＞ｙ＜）_ _Yaku-san, at least buy me dinner first_ _（；_ _^ω^_ _）_

Yaku coughed loudly, trying to cover his reaction to the sass. He asked to go to the restroom. He noted Kuroo's raised eyebrow as he left, phone in hand.

He had no intention of going to the restroom. He tapped out a final message.

_‘You're a little shit Lev Haiba.’_

He had to be quick, he knew that much as he walked down two flights of stairs to the floor where all the first-year classes were. He rapped on the door of Lev's class, summoning his most authoritative aura as the teacher answered the door.

"Sorry for interrupting sensei," he bowed "but can I have a word with Haiba Lev? It's about the volleyball club."

The teacher raised an eyebrow but nodded, summoning Lev. Yaku caught Inuoka's eye and shook his head slightly, almost as if to say he'd be just as dead if he mentioned anything.

Before Lev could open his mouth to say anything, Yaku grabbed him by the tie and lead him back towards the stairwell. Once in the relative privacy of the stairwell, Yaku let go and put his hands on his hips.

"So, why the change of heart over receive training?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lev, to his credit, didn't look like a deer in the headlights. He smirked slightly and mimicked Yaku's pose. "You dragged me out of class for this?"

"Answer my question, and yes, yes I did."

Lev's smirk faded. "uhm..." he trailed off. "I just...changed my mind I guess?"

Yaku didn't believe that for a second. "Uh huh."

He watched as Lev shifted his weight from foot to foot. There was a sense of nerves about him now, Yaku could feel the air shift a little.

"Lev, have you actually presented yet?"

The sudden question startled him. "Uh...no." The blush rose on his pale complexion. "Not yet...but soon."

"Soon?" Yaku repeated. It would explain the light scent that followed Lev around, lingering over him enough to give it away but not strong enough to affect anyone.

Lev nodded. "Can I tell you something?"

Yaku wanted to die a little inside. "Sure." He nodded in return. "What is it?"

"My weird dream?" Lev remarked. "The one that Yamamoto said may have been part of that theory?"

"...what about it?" Yaku already knew. He knew as soon as it was first mentioned. This was a conversation he regretted starting now.

"...it was you."

Yaku took a second to think how to reply. In all honesty there was only one reply to such a statement.

"I know." His tone was quiet. "I had the same dream."

Lev's eyes widened. "And...last night--"

"Yep." Yaku nodded.

There was a pause. Lev's blushing face looked so kissable at that moment but Yaku held his nerve. This was not the time or the place for that.

"I wasn't going to bring it up," Yaku shrugged "at least not until I knew if you had presented--"

"You don't smell like an omega." Lev blurted out. n any other moment Yaku would've roundhouse-kicked him. "You...just smell like you."

Yaku raised his eyebrows. "That's because I take suppressants, Lev. I don't like people knowing what I am."

"Why?"

He had to remember that Lev hadn't sat through two years of biology lessons yet, he didn't know all the drawbacks to being an omega. He didn't know how it felt to be looked up and down by strangers on the trains, the glances to his neck for a bonding mark, the assumptions about his character.

"Because I'd rather focus on volleyball than my sex life..." he trailed off. "Or at least, that was the plan."

"What changed?"

Yaku's patience was starting to be tested. "Since I had a dream where you were fucking me Lev." He sighed. "It kinda...how did you feel when you woke up?"

Lev's blush deepened. "Uh Yaku-san that's--"

"Cause I've never had a dream like that before. I've been like this for three years now and that was the _first_ time I've dreamt about that kinda stuff."

There was a small laugh from Lev. "I guess I'm special then?"

Yaku's chest ached. The innocence that followed Lev everywhere. that was what his subconscious was drawn to. It was the innocent enthusiasm about life, about volleyball. He wanted to be the next ace without really knowing how much pressure that comes with. He would willingly do punishing practice with the 'demon senpai' of Nekoma if it meant he could get where he wanted.

"...yeah, I guess you are." Yaku murmured. "maybe it's not just a theory after all."

Lev raised an eyebrow. "Yaku-san isn't boring, and I meant that." He sheepishly smiled. "You're committed to the team, you want us all to do well. You try to help us all be better players. You're a good senpai, and I hear Kuroo telling Nekomata how much he trusts you with us first years."

Yaku wanted to know why Kuroo hadn't told him that. He pushed that thought aside abruptly as Lev stepped forward a little.

"Yaku-san may be small, but he's got a big heart."

The little punk just had to ruin the moment didn't he.

"I don't know whether to hug or kick you." Yaku snorted.

Lev bit on his bottom lip. "I got a better idea."

Yaku was about to ask but found his face being tilted up instead. Lips ghosted across his, a moment's hesitation passed before Lev's lips pressed against his. It was short and light, but it was still a kiss.

He was still for a few seconds, his brain trying to resume normal operations as Lev looked at him with the same green eyes from his dreams. He swallowed.

"...you're still a little shit Haiba."

Lev gave him a smug smile in return. "I know."

Yaku's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**ShibaInu:** _I think Yaku killed Lev. He left class and hasn't returned.●_ _﹏_ _●_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Rip Lev. Dunno what he did but Rip._

**CobraKai:** _Kuro plz try to show more concern for your kouhai..._

Yaku raised an eyebrow, Lev snorted.

**DemonSenpai:** _Inuoka, what part of the head shake did you not understand?_

**ShibaInu:** _ヽ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _plz don't hurt me_

Lev dug out his own phone and started tapping away.

**TheRussianAce:** _don't worry guys, I'm not dead (✿╹◡╹). Yaku-san wouldn't hurt me anyway._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _OyaOya? What happened?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Nothing_ _ﾟ｡ﾟ_ _+.(_ _･_ _∀_ _･_ _)_ _ﾟ_ _+._ _ﾟ_ _but we should all get back to paying attention in class now.(_ _人_ _◕ω◕)_

**ShibaInu:** _you're not even IN class._

**TheRussianAce:** _I'll be back sooooooon~_ _（＾_ _∀_ _＾）_

Yaku rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone in his pocket. He didn't know where to start the lecture he had in his mind. Lev chuckled slightly as Yaku huffed in partial frustration.

"Right, back to class. I'm probably gonna get yelled at by my teacher but oh well." He sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

"About what?" Lev asked.

Yaku sighed again. "Go. Now."

"One more thing."

"What?"

Lev swooped down and kissed Yaku again, leaving him red in the face and at a loss for words before scooting away to make his way back to class. Yaku remained in the stairwell for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened. He spurred himself to return to class, getting a slightly irritated look form his teacher and a demand to see her after class. He ignored Kuroo and Kai's glances and tried to put aside how red his face felt.

Once the lesson had finished and Yaku had been grilled by his teacher for the 'fifteen-minute-long restroom break', he made his way towards practice, scanning the group chat for any sign of Lev blabbing about it.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Okay Lev spill, why was Yaku blushing?_

**TheActualAce:** _Yaku was blushing? what? How?_

**TheRussianAce:** _Idk what you're talking about Kuroo-senpai (✿╹◡╹)_

**CobraKai:** _Don't play dumb Lev._

**TheActualAce:** _??????_

**ShibaInu:** _Tbf, Lev was blushing too_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _I'm definitely not suspicious whatsoever._

**TheRussianAce:** _Suspicious? Of what?_

**PuddingHead:** _Yaku's default emotion is angry. If you have him blushing, that's a big deal._

**DemonSenpai:** _Excuse me I'm in this chat you know._ _(¬_¬)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Great! You survived the wrath of sensei, so what happened? (=ↀωↀ=)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Shut up Kuroo._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _(ー∀ー；)_

**TheActualAce:** _（＞ｙ＜）_

Yaku steeled himself for whatever chaos was going to be unleashed in practice. The clubroom was empty as he entered, meaning everyone was already in the gym. He quickly got changed and accepted that there was going to be a lot of teasing, that was _before_ Lev inevitably blabbed about it.

Entering the gym, he noted that everyone else had already started their drills. His arrival didn't go unnoticed though, as soon as Kuroo clocked his presence, the captain walked over with a smug grin on his face.

"So, you dragged your kouhai out of class?" He murmured, the loud thuds of volleyballs hitting the floor drowning out their conversation from anyone nearby. "Care to explain why?"

Yaku met his gaze with a confident smile. "Not really."

"Alright, as your captain then, why did you drag Lev out of class?"

Yaku cussed inwardly. "I needed to clarify something."

Kuroo folded his arms across his chest. "Uh huh. Well I hope it was worth it, cause you're both packing up the gym later."

"Fine." Yaku shrugged, there were worse punishments. Kuroo winked before returning to his own practice drills, _that_ didn't fill Yaku with confidence.

He sought out Lev, managing to summon his usual volleyball attitude. He expected Lev to try and weasel out of receive training at the last moment, but he was proven wrong.

"What's first Yaku-san?" Lev's enthusiasm was surprising to say the least. Yaku let himself smile slightly at it.

"First," he said, stretching his arms a little "you're going to watch."

Fukunaga was roped into serving as Lev sat on the side lines. Yaku let out a short exhale as he waited for Fukunaga to serve, feeling Lev's gaze on him.

He let himself fall into the rhythm of things. Fukunaga was far from the kind of spiker they'd face at nationals, but he was improving. Five minutes of solid practice went by before he called time. His arms stung a little from it all and he was a little more out of breath than he'd liked to have been. As he wiped his neck with a towel, he approached Lev.

"So, did you learn anything?" He asked, taking a drink from the water bottle offered to him.

Lev blinked as he looked up at Yaku. "Yaku-san has stamina for days."

"You little--I meant about receiving, dumbass!"

Lev grinned. "I know." He stood up, towering over Yaku once more. "I think I got the hang of it." He waved Yaku off as he stepped onto the court.

With a snort, Yaku folded his arms across his chest as he waited to watch Lev run through the same five-minute practice. Fukunaga swapped out with Yamamoto, much to Yaku's amusement.

"What? How is that fair?" Lev protested as Yamamoto bounced a ball.

"Quit whining." Yaku scoffed. "I thought you said you got the hang of it?"

Lev sighed heavily before slapping his face. "Sure!"

Yamamoto wasn't showing mercy as he started the punishing session. He had Lev diving this way and that trying to keep the ball in play. Yaku had to admit it was rather amusing to see someone of Lev's stature trying to bound around like a kitten after a ball of yarn.

Though whilst amusing, he couldn't deny the effect of seeing Lev's muscles shift with each new serve had on him. He tried to focus on the fundamentals; foot placement, how Lev leaned into the receive, where he sent the ball, where his attention was focused.

And then there was the enthusiasm. No matter how hard Yamamoto spiked the ball, Lev wouldn't flinch. Yaku knew how some spikes would make the ball seem like a meteor that you had no hope in hell of stopping. To see Lev not only hold his nerve but move to receive it gave Yaku some pause for thought.

"How did I do Yaku-san?" Lev asked, bringing Yaku out of his thoughts.

"Ah, uh yes." Yaku tried to ignore Yamamoto's smug grin. "You're doing okay."

Lev raised an eyebrow. "Just okay?"

Yaku could feel his face reddening. "There's always room for improvement."

"Like?" Lev blinked innocently at him. Yaku wanted to scream. He wasn't usually this inept at speaking.

"Like curbing that sass of yours." Yaku scoffed. "I have half a mind to make you do half an hour more--"

"Me being sassy? I don't know what you're talking about Yaku-san." Lev smiled and Yaku's brain nearly shut down. this day had gone from one extreme to the other and he could feel himself _blushing_ at his kouhai's dopey nature.

"Get back to it." He grumbled.

He watched for the rest of practice as Lev was put through his paces by Yamamoto. By the end of it, Lev was a sweating mess, panting as he was offered a towel by Inuoka. Kuroo had clocked the unusually harsh training and had been watching from afar in equal parts interested and mildly concerned.

Yaku had to admit, he had been harsh. But Lev was the one who kept pushing his buttons and if he was serious about becoming an ace, he needed to put the work in.

"Nice work Lev." He said, handing him a bottle of water.

"Now I know why they call you demon senpai." Lev breathed, taking large gulps of water. Yaku averted his gaze to avoid staring at the water droplets running down Lev's chin. He could smell Lev's scent stronger now, either because he was aware of it or because there was something else at play.

"Hey, you asked for it." Yaku snorted. "Don’t sass me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lev murmured.

As practice was drawn to a close, Yaku remembered they had to pack down and clean the gym as 'punishment' for ditching class. He sighed heavily as Kuroo gave him the keys. Lev didn't seem to mind though, already brandishing the mop before the team had properly filed out.

And so there they were, alone in the gym.

They didn't say anything as they packed down the nets and wheeled the ball baskets back int the storage closet. Sweeping the entire gym floor was no small feat, but with nothing to distract them it was completed quickly. Yaku lost himself to his thoughts, trying to wrap his head around what he was supposed to do about Lev after that afternoon.

"Yaku-san?" Lev's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"You said you take suppressants, does that mean you've never had a heat?"

"Correct." Yaku replied, glancing around the floor to check he hadn't missed anything. "Why?"

Lev passed the broom handle from hand to hand. "You've gone three years without a heat?"

Yaku met his gaze, green eyes were curious but not intruding. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

Thinking about it, Yaku just never wanted a heat. He had no interest in becoming a quivering mess of hormones and relying on someone else to take care of him. He had no interest in having to find a partner every few months to spend a week with. It just wasn't his idea of fun.

"Heats aren't exactly 'fun', Lev." He sighed. "They're messy, emotional, brain-numbing...you lose yourself for days at a time."

"How would you know, if you've not had one?" Lev cocked his head to the side.

"Because I know other omegas, ones who don't go on suppressants and are at the mercy of the cycle." Yaku kept his tone neutral. "It's not my idea of fun."

Lev nodded, glancing at the polished floor. "Would you change your mind...say if you had..."

"An alpha?" Yaku cut in. "Maybe. But it's not just about sex Lev. There's feelings involved." He sighed. "It's a lot to take on."

"I don't mind."

There was a pause. Yaku swore he misheard. There was no way Lev had just said he 'didn't mind' the feelings aspect.

"You haven't even presented yet." Yaku changed gears. "So--"

"But when I do." Lev interrupted, his usual innocent demeanour shifting. "I think that dream meant something Yaku-san."

"You do, do you?"

"Mmhm." A small smile graced Lev's face. "You said so yourself, you haven’t had a dream like that in the three years since you presented."

He had a point. Yaku sighed heavily, picking up the broom and making his way to the closet. He didn't hear Lev follow him, but when he turned around, he found the other invading his space. The scent was stronger, it made him think of a home he had yet to find. Hands gently cupped his face, tilting his head up to meet Lev's gaze.

"Yaku-san has pretty eyes."

"Sh-Shut up Lev..." Yaku breathed. His knees were trembling slightly.

"But it's true~"

Yaku gave him an unimpressed look but Lev merely chuckled at it. He wasn't sure what came over him really as he rose up in his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Lev's. Like a switch had been flipped, his body relaxed. The irritation, the stress, all of it seemed meaningless as Lev held his face.

"I like kissing Yaku-san." Lev breathed, gazing at Yaku with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Do you now..." Yaku breathed back. He felt slightly dizzy as he gently pushed Lev away, checking the time he noted it was nearly six pm.

_oh no_.

He swallowed. "Uh. Right, uhm I gotta go."

"But--"

"No buts," Yaku winced at his tone "sorry I'm just...I need to get home."

Lev seemed confused but followed Yaku out of the gym anyway. He watched Yaku's hands shake as he tried to lock the doors. Deciding it was probably best to keep the questions to a minimum, he simply kept following Yaku.

Yaku was focused on getting the fuck home before his suppressant ran out. Being so close to his heat, he couldn't afford to slip up now. Though the conversation with Lev had planted several ideas in his mind, he needed a clear head to think them through. He also needed to really talk to Lev about all this kissing they kept doing.

"Come on." He grunted to the other. He figured they could have the conversation at his house, his parents were out of town anyway. "Hurry up."

Lev nodded, diligently following Yaku out of the school gates. Neither of them bothering to change out of their practice kit. The brisk walk to Yaku’s was silent, he almost wondered if he was scaring Lev but there was an uncomfortable feeling stirring in his stomach.

He was not about to let this happen. Not today.

They got to his house, he kicked open the door to his room and found the box of pills. Lev lingered at the doorway, watching as the small white pill was eased out of its packaging and taken without complaint.

"Okay..." Yaku sighed, slumping against the wall slightly. "I'm good."

Lev raised an eyebrow. "That's why you rushed home?"

"Yeah."

"To take a suppressant?"

"Mmhm."

Lev gingerly took a step into the room, he wasn't surprised at how neat Yaku kept everything. He set his bag down before sitting on the edge of the bed and glancing around the room.

"Lev..." Yaku murmured, straightening his posture. "We need to--"

"Your room smells nice." Lev interrupted. Yaku wanted to smother him with a pillow.

"Uh huh, listen Lev, about all the kissing--"

Lev cocked his head to the side. "what about it?"

"Just shut up and listen brat." Yaku sighed. "Look, we're not...I mean, I don't...well that's not to say we can’t but..."

He hated himself. His body wasn't doing a good job of dealing with having a soon-to-be-alpha in his room.

"Do you not like kissing, Yaku-san?" Lev asked. there was the innocence again, Yaku wanted to scream, again.

"I do." He blurted out, face flushing red. "I-I mean, yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm a third year, you're my kouhai, I'm also an omega and you haven’t presented yet, I've never considered you mate material before and we're only here right now because we both had a wet dream."

Lev blinked slowly. "And?"

Yaku threw his hands in the air. "Lev, what do you think the others are gonna say? I've already got Kuroo on my back, he's gonna go mental if he finds out--"

"Kuroo already knows." Lev stated.

"What."

Lev had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Well, he came up to me before practice today and said he could smell it on me...that I'm going to be an alpha in the next few days."

_Days_. Yaku had thought it was still a few weeks away with the way Lev was talking about it. Was he really that close?

"And then Kuroo said something like 'keep yourself under control or I'll have no choice but to dismiss you for a few days'."

Yaku rubbed his forehead. "So how does Kuroo know about the kissing?"

Lev shot Yaku a sheepish smile. "Well...Kuroo couldn't just smell _me_..."

Yaku wanted to die. He too the suppressants so this exact scenario couldn't play out. Evidently, Lev's imminent rut had caused some unintentional side-effects.

He had an urge to check his phone.

**From: Dumbass Captain:**

_Yo. Don't think you got away without me finding out Morisuke. ಠ‿↼ Did you take our convo the other day to heart?_

Yaku let out an exasperated sigh. Kuroo now thinks he's intending to go through his first heat with _Lev_ of all people. Perfect.

"Right." He set his phone down and turned to fully face Lev. "Listen closely."

"I'm listening." Lev leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Yaku hummed. "Here's the thing Lev, because I've never gone through a heat, I don’t know what...I'll be like." He was cringing inside from having to have this conversation. "And you've not gone through a rut, so you won't know what you're like."

"True."

"And it won't necessarily be pretty...it'll be messy, and you probably won't see me in the same light ever again."

"So?"

"...what do you mean _so_?"

Lev smiled. "I like you Yaku-san."

"Right. Fine." Yaku sighed. "So, with all that in mind, are you _sure_ about this?"

Lev stood up and closed the gap between them. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Yaku's forehead. "Yep."

Yaku had done all he could to dissuade the other. He felt a little less stressed about it all now. Lev lingered close to him for a few more moments, long enough for Yaku relax a little.

"So, when is this rut of yours arriving?" Yaku murmured.

Lev hummed, resting his chin on Yaku's head. "Tomorrow? Maybe the day after?"

"Lev Haiba are you seriously telling me that you've known about this all week and only now--"

Lev chuckled. "I was just going to stay home all day."

"You're an idiot."

"Don't be mean Yaku-san!" Lev pouted.

Yaku sighed. "Here's the plan then," he swatted Lev away so he could meet his gaze. "Go home, pack a bag and then come back here. You're staying here for the next few days."

Lev's eyes lit up. "A sleepover?!"

"Yeah? I guess?" Yaku laughed. "A very...messy sleepover but sure. You think of it like that."

"Can we invite--"

"Lev." Yaku face-palmed. "You're staying here so we can...have sex. No-one else is invited."

It seemed to dawn on Lev just what Yaku was getting at. "Oh... _ooh_."

"Mmhm. Now go."

Lev nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon~" Lev swooped down and stole a kiss from Yaku before ambling out the door.

Once he was alone. Yaku let out a long, loud sigh.

He was way in over his head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**ShibaInu:** _Soooo has anyone heard from Lev?_

 **CobraKai:** _Nope. Why?_

 **TheActualAce:** _Dumbass probably forgot to charge his phone._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _(_ _・_ _ω <)_

 **PuddingHead:** _Kuro what do you know_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Me?! Idk anything_

 **PuddingHead:** _I don't believe you.(_ _ｰ_ _ｰ_ _;)_

 **TheActualAce:** _Okay but Yaku's not here either...◔_◔_

 **CobraKai:** _Yaku is terrible with replying some nights. He sleeps early._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Oh he's not sleeping. Not right now. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **PuddingHead:** _Kuro you little shit what do you KNOW._

 **ShibaInu:** _(/;◇;)/_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _I don't know anything. I just had a wonderful little convo with him the other day about...stuff.(✿╹◡╹)_

 **CobraKai:** _You're the worst._

 **PuddingHead:** _I agree. Kuro is the worst._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _༼☯_ _﹏_ _☯༽_

 **DemonSenpai:** _Kuro. You're gonna die._

 **ShibaInu:** _(_ _ﾟ_ _ω_ _ﾟ_ _;)_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Heh. See you in a few days ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **DemonSenpai:** _Shut up Kuro._

Yaku turned his phone off. Nothing he could say would stop the rest of the team finding out. When Lev returned, he let his guard down, he had been reading the back of the pillbox to find out what the initial effects of not taking them would be. He figured if they were doing this, he might as well be aware. Lev sat next to him on the bed, watching Yaku's soft expression.

"This will wear off by the morning." He told Lev, holding up the box. "And then...well I'll be like any other omega."

Lev blinked slowly. "Then what?"

Yaku shrugged. "I've never waited around to find out." His gaze flickered over the wall calendar. "It's possible my heat might trigger early."

Lev hummed, laying down and yawning loudly. "I'm sure Yaku-san will be fine."

"You can call me Morisuke y'know." Yaku snorted, glancing back at Lev. It was rather comedic to see someone of Lev's height trying to fit in his bed. He gazed up at Yaku with a soft smile.

"Morisuke~" He cooed, making Yaku smile like an idiot. He wrapped an arm around Yaku's stomach and gently tugged him back. Yaku allowed himself to be coaxed to lie down, facing Lev.

"...yes." He breathed, feeling Lev's arm snake around him and pull him a little closer. "...why are you so willing to be like this?"

Lev's calm expression didn't waver. "Like what?"

Yaku's words got stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure how to word his thoughts. Just looking at Lev's calm face, his unwavering smile, bright green eyes that showed no ill-will, the way his hair parted and fell across his forehead, Yaku couldn't help but wonder why they seemed drawn to each other.

"The way I treat you sometimes," he spoke softly "it's hardly loving...or even friendly. Why are...wh are you so willing to be..." he trailed off "with me?"

Lev hummed, fingers drawing circles against Yaku's back with his fingers. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Yaku's eyebrows furrowed.

"When I first saw you play, I wanted to play on the same court as you. I want to be the ace sure, but..." he brought a hand up and poked Yaku's nose. "I like your commitment to the team, to volleyball. I just want to play on the same court with someone who shares my enthusiasm for it all."

Yaku smiled, there was a warmth in his chest as Lev continued.

"You're rough around the edges because you care. You want Nekoma to win, you want to succeed." He shuffled closer, slowly blinking. "You may be the demon senpai, but secretly I think you're an angel."

Yaku snorted, unable to stop the laughter breaking out. "Oh my god Lev what--"

"What?"

"Me, an angel?" Yaku laughed. "Are you deluded?"

Lev laughed too, warm breath washing over Yaku's cheeks. "Maybe, but I don't mind."

Yaku shook his head. "You're impossible."

It felt odd to have someone else in his bed, but Yaku was enjoying the company, the closeness, the comfort that came with someone being right there. Any reservations he had about being with Lev were fading as they spoke longer, told each other about their childhoods, their love for volleyball, their inside jokes with their teammates.

By the time Yaku felt sleep tugging at his mind, he felt closer to Lev than he had ever imagined he would be.

"Sleepy Morisuke~" Lev hummed as he ran a fingertip over Yaku's cheekbone.

"Yeah..." Yaku leaned into Lev's touch. "And when I wake up, god knows what state I'll be in."

Calm eyes regarded him with kindness. "It's okay, I'll be here."

Despite only knowing Lev in this manner for a few hours, Yaku believed him. He debated falling asleep there and then but reconsidered. He made Lev get up with him and at least change out of their practice kit and into something a little more comfortable. He also took the opportunity to fix a snack for them both.

Lev started chuckling at his phone. Yaku somewhat didn't want to know, but his curiosity mounted the more Lev laughed.

 **ShibaInu:** _So wait wait wait...Lev and Yaku aren't gonna be at practice?┐(_ _ﾟ～ﾟ_ _)┌_

 **TheActualAce:** _Unless anything else is said, yeah._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _(_ _・_ _ω <) it'll do Yaku good, trust me._

 **PuddingHead:** _We don't._

 **CobraKai:** _Seconded._

 **TheActualAce:** _Eh idk, I trust our captain...to a degree._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Thankyou Tora! At least someone does._

 **PuddingHead:** _I trust you won't be mad that I told Kei you're more obsessed with Yaku than him._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _You...did what...(☉∀☉)_

_CobraKai renamed the conversation: "Rip Kuroo x2"_

Yaku had to laugh a little, it served Kuroo right for being irritating. He handed Lev the bowl of ramen he had quickly made up. He didn't want to say it, but if things did escalate between them, they'd be thankful for the meal. Once they were both fed, the sleepiness returned to Yaku quickly. It was like his body was surrendering finally and he was strangely okay with it.

They returned to Yaku's bed, Lev taking great care to make sure Yaku was comfortable and wrapped up in his covers. It was getting late as Lev watched Yaku fall asleep in his arms, to see such an outspoken individual at his most peaceful made Lev smile.  H couldn't believe it had all unfolded this way.

He felt slightly guilty at what tomorrow possibly held, but he knew Yaku wouldn't have agreed if he hated the idea. He only wanted to be the best he could be. the first time he dreamt about Yaku he had been confused, but confusion had blossomed into something much better.

He ran his fingers through Yaku's hair, he wasn't as oblivious to things as he made out. He had seen enough videos on the matter, some he sought out himself, others were sent to him. His sister had given him a watered-down talk recently about it all so he wasn't going into this blind.

As he lay there, he leaned closer and nuzzled Yaku's neck. There was the faintest scent in the air, still suppressed by the drugs, but it was there.

"Morisuke~" he whispered, knowing Yaku was fast asleep. "I'll do my best, I'll try to be the best alpha I can...I'll make you proud, I promise."

 

* * *

 

The early morning sunshine shone through the gap in the blinds. Yaku stirred slowly, sleep fogging his mind momentarily as he buried his face in the covers. It was warm in his bed, _too_ warm. As lips pressed against the back of his neck, he stiffened.

"It's just me~" Lev's quiet voice put him at ease.

"...yeah." Yaku murmured. He shifted his weight a little and absentmindedly pressed back into Lev's embrace. He almost forgot why the other was in his bed to begin with.

"You smell nice." Lev whispered, nuzzling Yaku's neck.

Yaku let out a small whine as the tender skin was kissed. He wasn’t used to these sensations at all. "Are you..."

"Yeah." Lev breathed, there was an underlying huskiness to his voice. "I've been awake for a while because of it."

Yaku swallowed. "I-I see." His heart had quickened at this revelation. The suppressant had worn off and he was in bed with a rutting alpha. It was going to be a long day.

"It's okay." Lev kissed his neck again. "There's no rush."

"Not right now," Yaku hummed "soon though."

Going to class was out of the question. Yaku wasn’t about to force Lev to go and he didn't exactly want to go either. Besides, going through your heat was a good enough excuse to skip a day or two. He rolled over to face Lev, being greeted with a slow kiss that Lev smiled into.

"How is Morisuke feeling?" Lev asked, planting a kiss to Yaku's nose.

"Warm." He replied. "But good...at least for now."

Lev hummed, wrapping his arms around Yaku and holding him close. Yaku splayed a hand on Lev's chest, he could feel the other's heartbeat as they lay there quietly. He drifted in and out of sleep as the distant birdsong filled the air, Lev barely moving.

It was a while later when the stirring in his stomach got too much to ignore.

"Lev..." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Lev seemed mostly awake.

"I think..."

Before he could get another word out, Lev's fingers trailed down his back, dancing along his spine until they got to his ass. A featherlight touch was all it took for Yaku to whimper. He didn't realise how sensitive his body had become. A rumble of a chuckle left Lev's chest.

"Don't laugh..." Yaku uttered, trying to bury his face in Lev's shirt. He was slowly rolled onto his back, arms caging him against the bed as Lev looked down at him. He could smell Lev's scent now, strong, comforting but with an edge to it. Bright eyes gazed at him as Lev bit at his bottom lip.

"Morisuke..." he purred, leaning down as nuzzling Yaku's neck. It elicited a strong feeling in Yaku's chest, almost like his heart was trying to break free of his body. He gasped quietly as lips pressed against the hollow of his throat. There was a spike of fear as he met Lev's eyes again and felt the ripple of something more primal.

"Lev." He murmured.

"Once I...once I start, I won't stop." Lev kept his voice calm, despite the tremble in it. "are you sure?"

Yaku swallowed. His body was trembling as the hormones reacted to the situation. No number of suppressants would be able to stop this now, he was all in. He entrusted Lev with his life.

"Yes." He tilted his head up to bring his lips to Lev's. "Yes I'm sure."

There was a smile as Lev captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Teeth nipped at lips, tongues brushed against one another. Yaku felt his jaw ache as He allowed Lev to push him back into the pillow. When Lev broke away, Yaku's gaze flickered over the body bearing down on him. He got a sense of worry over whether Lev would _fit_ , but that thought was quashed as Lev took off his shirt.

He hadn't really admired how toned Lev's body was. It was easy to see him as just 'tall' with toned arms, but the truth was he was toned all over. Sure he wasn't as bulky as some, but Yaku didn't care.

"Your turn." Lev smirked, sliding his hand under Yaku's shirt and gently slipping the thin shirt up.

Yaku didn't hesitate, sitting up enough to whip the garment off in one movement. He didn't quite expect Lev to hold him up, splaying a hand on his back to hold him steady as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Yaku's neck and shoulder. Bringing his own hands up to trail fingertips over Lev's biceps, Yaku's senses were being overloaded already.

"Morisuke~" Lev's innocent voice really didn't match the situation as he met Yaku's gaze.

"Yeah?" Yaku regarded him with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes.

"Are you slipping under?"

Yaku could only nod slightly, he was like a warm daze was coming over him, like a late summer's afternoon. Lev was careful with him; soft touches and gentle kisses were peppered to Yaku's torso as the other scooted down the bed slowly. There was a buzz in his veins, heightening in intensity the closer Lev got to where his body desired him the most.

This was just the start of it. There would be a false sense of security about him and then the wave of desperation would hit. He wasn't sure how the rut would play into it, but he was waiting for his body to step things up a notch.

"Relax~" Lev murmured, rubbing circles into Yaku's inner thigh.

"I am." He replied.

"No, you're thinking too much." Lev smirked. "Let it happen."

So much for him having to guide the alpha through it.

There wasn’t a verbal reply from Yaku, mainly because Lev hooked a finger under the waistband of his shorts and tugged them down. Before Yaku could so much as whimper, Lev closed his lips around his cock. A hand flew to Lev's head, prompting him to hum softly. Yaku's eyes had slipped shut, he was way past any point he'd gone before, he was at Lev's mercy now.

Slow, gentle movements had him gasping and whimpering. He was being teased, but he couldn't find it in himself to tell Lev to stop. His body reacted accordingly, hips bucking up slightly until Lev's hands pinned him down. Every lap of Lev's tongue against the head of his cock had his blood singing.

"Please..." he whimpered. "Lev--Lev please."

"Hmm?" Lev pulled away, licking his lips. It was an image that would be burned into Yaku's mind forever. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, god no." Yaku shook his head. He knew he looked wrecked already, but the way Lev was looking at him convinced him he was a work of art. "The opposite actually."

There was a devious smile on Lev's face as he planted a soft kiss to the head of Yaku's cock. "Good."

Without warning, Yaku found his knees bumping against his chest. "Wait Lev what are you-- _fuuck_ \--"

Lev's tongue lapped at Yaku's sensitive hole. There was a build-up of slick already, making it easy for Lev's tongue to tease the entrance. Yaku threw his head back, the wind knocked out of him as hands gripped his thighs almost painfully.

A string of broken gasps and moans tumbled out of Yaku's mouth as Lev was thorough. His mind was becoming foggy as Lev's tongue worked him open, he was sure he heard the occasional growl. It was too much for him.

"Lev wait I-I'm gonna--"

The grip on his thighs loosened immediately. He teetered on the edge of his orgasm as Lev took a moment to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at the other with lidded eyes, the broad shoulders that he wanted to bite and mark up so everyone knew who Lev belonged to.

"Morisuke..." Lev breathed, leaning down and nuzzling his neck again. "I can't...I'm so close."

"Close to what?" Yaku was confused, _he_ was the one who was just denied an orgasm.

"Snapping." Lev's tone lacked the innocence it had earlier. "I...you're just too good."

Yaku grabbed Lev by the shoulders and made him meet his gaze. "Fucking ruin me." He hissed. "Make me yours."

Lev swallowed. "Are you--"

"Yes I'm fucking sure Lev Haiba." He dragged Lev down for a messy kiss, digging his fingernails into Lev's shoulders hard enough to leave marks. As the other moved to kiss his neck, teeth grazing the tender skin and flirting with the idea of leaving a bonding mark, he clawed at Lev's shoulders.

Every fibre of his being was screaming for Lev to pin him down and fuck him. And from what he could tell, Lev's body agreed.

Lev broke away abruptly, pulling himself away from Yaku's touch and staring down at him. The third year looked a sorry state; cheeks flushed crimson, lips were swollen from the rough kissing, hair stuck up in odd places from all the movement and his eyes glazed and lidded as he stared up at Lev in unbridled desire.

He was Lev's for the taking.

"On your knees." Lev demanded. It took a few moments for Yaku to respond, his body trembling as he waited, ass in the air and ready for the alpha to take him.

Lev wasn't going to take his time anymore. His own carnal urges were getting harder to ignore. He rubbed his fingertip around Yaku's entrance, slick covering the digit with ease. He bit on his lip as he slipped it inside. A high-pitched noise left Yaku, his cock leaking onto the bed sheets. He thrust the finger in and out a few times, curling it and easing the omega to open up for him.

The second finger entered with no complaint. In fact, Yaku let out a pleased sound at finally being filled. As the two fingers scissored inside him, he gasped and moaned, the new sensations sending sparks through his already tense body. He had slumped forward slightly, pressing back against Lev's fingers. He unashamedly moaned as the third finger slipped in.

"Yes, yes fuck--fuck Lev please."

Lev's free hand stroked his back, fingernails digging into his skin and leaving claw marks. Loud wet noises filled the air with Yaku's moans, their scents mixing together. Lev was almost mesmerised by the other's reactions, but his pants were getting too tight for him to really dwell on them.

He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets before wrapping an arm around Yaku's stomach and lifting him back up from where he had slumped forward.

"Morisuke~" he hummed, nipping at Yaku's earlobe. "Are you ready for your alpha's knot?"

The buzzword made Yaku hum. "Yes...yes alpha please."

Lev had to admit, hearing Yaku call him alpha made his dick twitch. "Good."

He let go of Yaku and slipped out of his pants, letting out a sigh of relief at finally being able to act on his rut. He caught Yaku glancing over his shoulder and made a show of stroking himself. The blush on Yaku's cheeks reddening further still. It was hard to keep himself from plunging in straight away, but he didn't want to _completely_ ruin Yaku. Rubbing the head of his cock around Yaku's entrance elicited moans from both of them.

"Please..." Yaku's broken moan called to him.

He gripped Yaku's hip with one hand, sure to leave bruises, and guided his cock with the other. His breathing hitched as he pressed in, it was so hot he almost lost himself then and there. Yaku let out a loud gasp. His legs spread wider on instinct, his shoulders slumped again.

The further Lev pushed in, the fuller Yaku felt. He could feel himself leaking all over the bedsheets, his fingers curled into fists as he tried to press back on the alpha's cock. He felt Lev pull out slightly, he whined at the loss until a sharp thrust plunged the cock deeper inside him.

" _Jesus fuck_!" He moaned, Lev didn't say anything as he repeated the motion. The bed shuddered with the force and Yaku was sure he was gonna split in half as thrust by thrust, Lev went deeper into him. He moaned with every deep thrust, sometimes words would come out but most of it was nonsense.

As he almost bottomed out, Lev leaned over Yaku. Using his height to his advantage he bit at Yaku's shoulder, driving his hips forward in a steady rhythm. Yaku was powerless to stop even if he wanted to. His body cried out for more, for everything Lev had to offer him.

"please...please give me...Lev, Lev...Lev _please_." He babbled, repeating Lev's name like a sacred chant.

"Morisuke..." Lev breathed, halting his motions almost entirely. He watched as Yaku slumped forward, pressing a hand to his upper back, Lev pressed deeper still. His knot was just shy of entering the other. He wanted to drive forward and make him see stars.

But he wanted to hear Yaku's sweet voice begging for release.

"Beg."

Yaku's eyes were open but glazed over, completely lost to the depths of the heat. His voice was raspy at first, cracking several times as he spoke;

"Please, please Lev, please give me your knot...make me yours..." He pressed his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Lev's cock. "Make me _your_ omega"

Lev inhaled sharply. With a few gentle rocking motions, he drove his hips forward. Knocking the wind out of himself as he steadied himself by leaning over Yaku. He felt Yaku clench around him, an abrupt cry rising up.

He felt so full. Every time Lev moved he felt his nerves sing. The sweet spot inside him had been ruthlessly toyed with as every thrust had brushed it. He had been at breaking point for what felt like an eternity. As Lev's knot snagged on his rim, he felt himself tip over the edge. The coiling heat in the pit of his stomach had finally snapped and he knew the sheets were soiled.

He didn't care though. He had been knotted. He felt Lev's cock swell inside him and release. He knew there would be a huge mess to clean up, but his heat-hazed mind brushed that aside.

Lips against his shoulder broke his daze.

"Morisuke?" Lev's calm voice made his heart sing.

"Hmm?"

"Are you...did we..."

Yaku hummed, a lazy smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah we did."

Lev's cock was still inside him, keeping them together.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking great." He snorted. He felt Lev laugh against his shoulder.

"Hm, post-sex Morisuke isn't much of an angel." Lev remarked.

"I don't give a flying fuck Lev." Yaku shifted his hips and letting out a quiet moan. "Fuck you're so big..."

Lev rocked his hips slightly and listened to Yaku's quiet moans in response. Passing the time, he pressed light kisses to Yaku’s shoulder, there was still the temptation to leave a bonding mark.

"...what happens now?" Lev murmured.

Yaku made a noncommittal noise. "Sleep."

"No..." Lev poked Yaku's nose. "Like is that it, are you...good?"

There was a small laugh. "I don't know, this is my first heat remember?"

Lev hummed. He felt his knot slowly deflating. As he began to gently slip out, Yaku whimpered at the sudden loss. He squirmed as the more uncomfortable side effects of sex became apparent. Whilst Yaku didn't seem in a state to give orders, Lev took control; finding a washcloth and gently cleaning both of them to the best of his ability without tousling Yaku about too much.

Once he had done what he could, he lay down next to the other, fitting himself around Yaku's tired body. There was still a humming in his body, a desire to keep taking what pleasure he could from the other but a sense of protection overrode it. He traced circles onto Yaku's skin with his fingers, gazing at the remarkable beauty of someone he was so used to seeing in the thick of a volleyball match.

He was sure Yaku had fallen asleep, not that he minded. It gave him more of a chance to mull things over, like what being bonded to Yaku would be like. It would be fun, but scary, was his conclusion. He could look forward to having someone who shares his love for volleyball with, their polar opposite personalities were sure to bring laughs and frustration in equal measure.

But then there was the fact Yaku was going to university. And that was the scary part. Lev wasn't sure how it would pan out for them. He wanted Yaku to be happy, to feel free and not obliged to return to him just because they were bonded. He wanted Yaku to return to him because he was Lev.

"Morisuke~" He cooed as Yaku's nose twitched and he opened his eyes slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore...but good." Yaku smiled lazily, shuffling closer to Lev. "I don't know if it's over."

"Well I'm not leaving." Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku and kissed his forehead. "We can stay here all day."

"Yeah..." Yaku breathed, burying his face in Lev's chest. The strong smell of the alpha putting his body more at ease. The birdsong outside accompanied the warm sunlight that lit up the room through the crack in the blinds. It must've been nearly midday by now, but time had lost all meaning that day.

 

* * *

 

His thighs trembled as he straddled Lev's lap. Large hands held him steady as he lined himself up with Lev's cock again. The heat in his stomach was coiling tightly the longer he teased himself. He was still loose from earlier, making it easier for the alpha to slip into him.

"Fuck you're so--" Yaku gasped as he slowly took Lev deeper in him.

He had wanted to see the alpha's face this time. As soon as the heat started stirring within him again he had demanded it so. Lev's hungry eyes roved over Yaku's body, his hands roamed every part of exposed skin, teasingly touching and coaxing soft moans from the other. He had started leaving bite marks on Yaku's shoulders, he wanted everyone to know he was the one who saw their libero through his heat.

"Big?" Lev hummed, biting on his lip as he watched Yaku's toned thighs flexing. He'd never be able to watch Yaku do receive training ever again without thinking of this scene before him.

" _Thick_." Yaku rolled his hips and threw his head back as he sunk down a little more.

"We'll say that's the Russian part of me, yeah?" Lev teased, reaching out and swiping Yaku's bottom lip with his thumb. Most of the afternoon had been spent lazily making out until Yaku's heat kicked in again, the other's swollen lips were just one piece of evidence of that.

"Fuck, I'm so lucky..." Yaku cracked open his eyes as Lev's thumb slipped into his mouth. He licked at the digit, still sinking down more on Lev's cock as he did so. They held each other's gazes for a few moments, raw unbridled desire pooling in their depths.

Lev pulled his thumb away, dragging it down Yaku's chest to his cock. Wrapping his fingers around Yaku's cock, he rocked his hips up slightly. A sharp gasp left Yaku as he took more of Lev in him.

"I think I'm the lucky one here." Lev hummed. "Getting to see you like this."

The alternating pressure between having Lev several inches in his ass and the strong but gentle grip the other had on his cock had Yaku's mind fogging over. He registered the remark but didn't reply, instead beginning to lift himself up and lower himself back down again. It was a slow process, getting his body used to this new angle, but the payoff was worth it. Every time the head of Lev's cock brushed his sweet spot he felt a spark shoot through his body.

Lev didn't mind the slower pace, he felt more at ease knowing Yaku was in control.

"Fuck--Lev, Lev _please_." Yaku's hips jerked forward slightly. Lev hummed as he moved his hand faster, bringing Yaku's orgasm to its peak. Cum splattered over both of them as Yaku leaned forward. Lev caught him and kept him upright, rolling his hips and starting to gently thrust up into the other.

"I got you." Lev breathed as Yaku looked at him with lidded eyes. He moved his hands to Yaku's thighs, squeezing them as they moved together. It wasn't the rough, messy climax of earlier, but feeling Yaku clench around him as his knot swelled was enough to make Lev cum with a broken moan.

Stuffed full once again, Yaku let out an exhausted laugh, brushing his lip against Lev's as he remained firmly seated. He was delirious with the haze, his face feverish as Lev brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

"You're incredible." Yaku breathed. "Fuck you're amazing..."

Lev smiled into the kiss. "So are you."

Yaku snorted, shaking his head. "No, no _you_ are, fuck I don’t care what position you play, you're an ace to me now and forever."

There was an ache in Lev's chest as he saw the look of adoration in Yaku's eyes. "Morisuke..."

"Hm?" Yaku shifted his hips, breathing a ragged sigh at the sensations within him.

"Can I...Can I mark you as mine?"

There was a pause as Yaku kissed him, lips parting and tongue slipping into his mouth. When he pulled back, he moved to kiss Lev's neck, teeth bearing a little more with each open-mouthed kiss. when he found the more sensitive part of Lev's neck, he bit down hard, prompting a loud hiss from the other and an abrupt bucking of hips.

"Now you can." Yaku remarked, sitting back and presenting his neck.

Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku, holding him still as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Teeth grazed Yaku's neck, his hands flew to anchor himself by gripping Lev's biceps.  As Lev bit down, Yaku felt a rush similar to when he'd make a last minute save in a game. His heart leapt, he gripped Lev's biceps hard enough to leave marks.

"Mine." Lev whispered, licking at the mark that would darken in the coming days.

"Yours." Yaku echoed, resting his forehead against Lev's.

They remained like that for a few moments, basking in the comfort of each other's scents before Yaku winced at how uncomfortable the position was. After parting carefully, Yaku sunk into the bed, not caring how damp the sheets were. Lev wrinkled his nose slightly, the humming in his veins dying down as he stood up.

"What would you say to a shower?" He offered. Yaku grunted, burying his face in the pillow. Lev took it as a sign to go and start warming the water up.

Whilst stood in Yaku's bathroom, he couldn't help but look at another box of the suppressant pills that was laying around. He hadn't asked many questions about what they did, he knew that Yaku took them religiously but that was it. As he waited for the water to heat up, he scanned the information neatly printed on the box.

One line stood out to him.

**Not to be taken as a form of contraceptive. Seek alternative medication to avoid pregnancy.**

Lev tried to think back over the day. Not once did he see Yaku take any other medication, and he knew for a fact he hadn't done anything of that nature.

"Oh boy." He breathed, stopping the shower. This was something that needed to be sorted first and foremost. He was the alpha here, he should've been more careful, he should've made sure Yaku was prepared for everything. Now he had a duty to fix it.

Yaku was drowsy when he re-entered the bedroom. "Uh, Morisuke?"

"What?" Yaku grunted.

"Uh...so you didn't take your suppressant."

"Correct."

"...but you didn't take any uh...birth control either."

There was a pause, Yaku was silent for a few moments, Lev wanted to ask more questions but thought better of it as Yaku sat and up rubbed his face.

"Fuck."

"I-It's okay, I'm--" Lev was a little lost himself if he was being honest. "I can go get some!"

Yaku shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll...get someone to bring some." He sighed, turning on his phone and ignoring the barrage of notifications.

He hated that he had to do this. He'd never hear the end of it. But no-one else would really understand the situation.

**To: Dumbass Captain:**

_I need a favour. DO NOT TELL ANYONE. I need some of Kei's birth control._

He sent the text and groaned. Kuroo was going to hold this over him for the rest of the year. There was no way he wasn't going to be the butt of every joke from now on.

**From: Dumbass Captain:**

_Oh shit. You want it now? I can skip last period and be there in 15. (_ _￣ー￣_ _)_ _ゞ_

He was pleasantly surprised at Kuroo's willingness to help. Then again, he knew as much as Yaku how dire this situation could become.

**To: Dumbass Captain:**

_Thanks. You're a lifesaver._

He relaxed again, he supposed he needed to figure out how to pay Kuroo back for this act of kindness. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants so he could at least answer the door like a normal human being. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Kuroo was on his doorstep with the box of pills in hand.

"Here." He offered them to Yaku with a genuine smile. "It's kinda terrifying, I know."

Yaku nodded. "I just...yeah, lost myself I guess."

Kuroo's smile didn't waver. "But you feel better now? Less angsty about your alignment?"

Yaku's blush crept up his neck, the bonding mark was on display for Kuroo to see, though the other didn't mention it. "I guess, for now."

"Sure, sure. Well," Kuroo shoved his hands in the pockets of his Nekoma jacket "I got a practice to run so I can’t take up any offers of tea."

"Good cause I wasn't offering." Yaku remarked.

Kuroo tsked loudly. "So ruuuude." He sighed, stepping back to sprint back to school. "Hey Morisuke,"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy for you, and him. I think you make a cute couple." He winked, taking off before Yaku could object.

Once the door was closed, Yaku opened the box. He didn't think about how many of the pills had been taken already, he didn't need to think about Kuroo's sex life. Lev watched with mild concern as he swallowed the first pill.

"Panic over?" Lev cautiously asked.

Yaku scanned the instructions for taking the meds, he had to take two more over six hours to really be sure. But he nodded.

"Great~" Lev pulled him into a hug, they both still had the smell of sex clinging to them, causing Yaku to grimace.

"Shower. Now." He uttered.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lev hummed, taking him by the hands and leading him into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

With fresh sheets on the bed and several takeaway boxes stacked on the floor, Yaku dared to glance at the group chat for the first time that evening. Lev was dozing next to him, running his fingers up and down Yaku's arm as he mulled over the concept of going to class the next day.

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Hey guys guess what?_

 **PuddingHead:** _Does it have anything to do with you being late to practice?_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Maaaaaaybe. (_ _・_ _ω <)_

 **ShibaInu:** _Have to admit, I've never seen Kai look so done before._

 **CobraKai:** _Inuoka, when you're vice-captain in two years’ time, let me know how much shit you have to put up with from your captain. I'd be dying to know. ^ↀᴥↀ^_.

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Hey now, you love me Nobuyuki. Don't deny it._

 **CobraKai:** _Sure. But not enough to call you Daddy like you keep asking. I'll leave that for Kei. .+(´^ω^`)+._

 **TheActualAce:** _Press F to pay respects to our dead captain._

 **PuddingHead:** _F_

 **ShibaInu:** _F (ฅ'ω'ฅ)_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Y are u guys like this...(_ _；一_ _ω_ _一_ _||) BUT ANYWAY, back to my original point!_

 **PuddingHead:** _You had a point? I thought you were just making a fuss over nothing. (◡‿◡✿)_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Kenma plz. No my point was,_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Yaku's got a bonding mark._ _（〜_ _^∇^)_ _〜_

 **TheActualAce:** _Oh? Great? Why are you telling us?_

 **CobraKai:** _Tora, you're asking that as if you didn't know Tetsurou is the biggest slut for gossip ever._

 **TheActualAce:** _Ah. Yes. Good point._

 **CaptainWhiskers:** (≖ᴗ≖✿)

 **ShibaInu:** _-takes notes on how to be a savage vice-captain-_ _（・ｗ・）_

 **CobraKai:** _Maybe the team isn't doomed after all..._

Yaku sighed heavily, he wasn't surprised of course. It wasn't like the team wouldn't find out the next day anyway. Lev hummed as he dug his phone out of his pocket and started typing.

 **TheRussianAce:** _With me as a future ace, the team will be fiiiiine~ (≧ω≦)_ _ゞ_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Ayyyye Lev. Did you kill Yaku? (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞_

 **DemonSenpai:** _I'll kill you in a minute Tetsurou_ _↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ_

 **TheRussianAce:** _He was smiling as he typed that, I don’t think he means it. (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

 **DemonSenpai:** _Lev. Plz. I'm trying to threaten our captain._

 **TheRussianAce:** _Yeah, and I'm making sure he knows you don't mean it. (✿╹◡╹)_

 **PuddingHead:** _You two are sickeningly adorable._

 **ShibaInu:**   _♡＾▽＾♡_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _I don't know whether to be scared or not._ _（＞ｙ＜）_

 **DemonSenpai:** _Be scared. I'll see you in class tomorrow._

 **TheActualAce:** _So shall we start a fundraiser for Kuroo's funeral or...?_

Lev burst into a fit of giggles before tossing his phone away in favour of snuggling up to Yaku. Yaku snorted at the chat before setting his phone aside and patting Lev's hair. The quiet was calming, even if the few pings form both their phones broke it.

"Morisuke?" Lev murmured, shuffling so his head was in Yaku's lap. "Can I ask you something?"

Yaku raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"...are we dating now?"

The look on Lev's face was of pure innocence, it made Yaku's heart melt that after all they had just gone through, Lev still felt he needed to ask.

"Do you want us to be?" Yaku replied, leaning back on one hand as his other poked Lev's nose.

"...I like you Morisuke." Lev stated, taking hold of Yaku's hand. "I like you a lot."

Yaku wasn't going to deny that he adored Lev. Even if he hadn't thought so a few days ago, this entire saga had opened his eyes. He needed Lev's innocent, playful view on life. He was too serious, too uptight, too focused on the future to really sit back and enjoy the present, too focused on winning to enjoy his last few months at Nekoma.

He knew regardless of the results at nationals, Lev would welcome him into his arms. Whether they won or lost, whether Nekoma succeeded or failed, Lev wasn't going anywhere.

"I know you're probably thinking about the future," Lev continued when Yaku didn't reply. "And how you might be leaving soon...but I don't mind." he smiled, squeezing Yaku's hand. "I want you to be happy Morisuke...I want to be part of that."

Yaku sighed heavily, his chest ached tugged on Lev's hand. "come here you big idiot." He breathed, pulling Lev to sit up before abruptly tugging him into a hug. He would blame the tears on his unbalanced hormones. He wasn't crying because he was overwhelmed with just how much this loveable dork meant to him.

"...Morisuke?"

"Shut up." He sniffed, clinging to Lev like his life depended on it. "I just...I'm not going anywhere."

"Eh?"

"I'll stay." He pulled back and hastily wiped at his eyes. Lev brought a hand up and gently wiped away some of the tears with the cuff of his jacket sleeve. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"You don't have to--"

"I don't want to leave you Lev." He cut in, cupping Lev's face. "I'll get into Tokyo, I'll watch every single one of Nekoma's games. Dammit I'll be there at your graduation--"

Lev leaned forward and cut him off with a short kiss. Yaku swallowed as he regarded Lev with teary eyes.

"You could've just said 'I like you too'." Lev remarked quietly.

There was nothing to do but laugh. Yaku playfully hit Lev's shoulder, letting himself be tugged into Lev's lap and held close. He felt safe in the other's arms, like he could let his guard down and be open about his feelings. He forgot the last time he cried like that, the last time he felt so passionately about something.

"Let's win nationals together first." Lev hummed. "Then think about the rest."

Yaku nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that the current team was one of the strongest in a while. The road to victory wouldn't be smooth however.

"And if we don't?"

Lev chuckled. "Then you can whip me and Yamamoto-san into shape for next year." He tilted Yaku's face up to meet his gaze. "Because there's no-one better to learn from."

"I hope he knows that's the plan." Yaku snorted.

"I'll tell him right now." Lev stated, fishing his phone out from the covers.

 **TheRussianAce:** _Heyhey Tora-senpai~ If we don't win nationals this year, Morisuke is gonna whip us into shape for next year (=ↀωↀ=)."_

 **TheActualAce:** _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF' PUNK? (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ)_ _ノ彡_ _┻━┻_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _YEAH. We gonna win! (╯ಠ_ಠ_ _）_ _╯_ _︵_ _┳━┳_

 **ShibaInu:** _༼_ _ノ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕༽_ _ノ︵_ _┻━┻༼_ _ノ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕༽_ _ノ︵_ _┻━┻༼_ _ノ_ _◕_ _ヮ_ _◕༽_ _ノ︵_ _┻━┻_

 **CobraKai:** _STOP FLIPPING TABLES._

 **ShibaInu:** _┳━┳_ _ノ_ _( OωO_ _ノ_ _)_

 **PuddingHead:** _Do I want to know what prompted this latest round of stupidity?_

 **CaptainWhiskers:** _Haters gonna hate Kenma. You love us really. ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵_

 **PuddingHead:** _I much as it pains me to admit, yes..._

 **CaptainWhiskers:**  (灬♥ω♥灬)

Yaku had to admit, there was no team quite like Nekoma. He would claim he hated their shenanigans, that Kuroo annoyed him, that Lev was lazy, that Kenma was too stubborn and Yamamoto was too hot-headed. But at the end of the day, they were his team, he wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else.

"Hm, I guess he's feeling optimistic about nationals." Lev murmured.

"I would fucking hope so!"

Lev shrugged. "With you watching our backs, we'll be unstoppable~" He kissed Yaku's cheek. "My Morisuke~"

"Pffft." Yaku scoffed, accepting the affection, nonetheless. He wasn't sure what the future held, but he felt less worried about the next chapter of his life now that he knew he didn't have to face it alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what happens when work gets cancelled all week thanks to snow.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed my out-of-the-blue fic :3


End file.
